


Cheer up!

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno needed a little cheering up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for dear [octavialao](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/), who wrote a sequel to this fic [here](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/39556.html).

Ohno stared at his fingertips as they exited the studio. They were bright pink and still hurting from his earlier guitar playing attempt.

Sho chuckled as he passed by Ohno, and playfully bumped the older man in the shoulder.

"Told you to cut your fingernails!" Sho joked.

Ohno merely frowned and walked away. That caused Sho to frown too.

"Satoshi, wanna drink together later?" Sho asked.

No reply.

"Satoshi, shall we go for supper? I'm hungry..." Sho persisted.

No reply.

Ohno merely continued changing out.

"Satoshi, are you tired?" Sho asked.

He was starting to get exasperated.

"Satoshi!" Sho called out, raising his voice this time. "Are you ok?"

"I'm.... I'm fine. I'm just sad." Ohno finally replied.

Sho raised his eyebrows.

"Sad? But why? If you mean the teasing earlier, you know that we don't mean it right?" Sho asked worriedly.

"No it's not that. I'm just... I don't know. Maybe it's the hormones." Ohno replied.

"Hormones?!?!? Huh? But you are not a girl Satoshi! Not a menopausing woman!" Sho exclaimed.

"I don't know Sho." Ohno said irritatedly as he got ready to leave the greenroom.

Sho hurriedly picked up his bags and followed behind, his mind whirling with ways to try and cheer Ohno up.

Ohno dozed off in the car as usual, so Sho took the liberty to stop by a supermart on the way back. There weren't much choices of sashimi left since it was pretty late at night already, but Sho was glad there was still some left. Of course, he also topped up their beer and kimchi supply.

"Satoshi, wake up! We are home!" Sho said as he gave Ohno a little shake.

"Oh..." Ohno mumbled as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"What's that?" Ohno asked as he noticed the grocery bags that Sho was carrying.

"Supper!" Sho announced delightfully as he held the bags up.

Unfortunately, instead of eliciting a happy reply, he only got a slight nod.

Ohno's eyes lit up however, when he saw his favourite sashimi being laid out on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ohno's mood seem to improve with the beer and the sashimi, but still the living room was filled with an awkward tension.

"Feeling better now?" Sho finally asked.

Ohno nodded.

Finally, he said, "I would feel much better with some cheer up sex though...".

And as he said it, a smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"Ohhhh... That, I am only too happy to oblige." Sho replied as a smile appeared on his face.  



End file.
